Coração de Damas
by Abely C. Chibah
Summary: Aoi Reiko é o nome de uma das autoras de mangá mais populares dos últimos anos, sendo que pelo menos um dos títulos dela sempre aparece nas listas de melhores obras do ano... E foi exatamente ela quem Suoh Mikoto encontrou. (Mikorei).


**Descrição:** Aoi Reiko é o nome de uma das mangakas mais populares dos últimos anos, sendo que pelo menos um dos títulos dela sempre aparece nas listas de melhores obras do ano... E foi exatamente ela quem Suoh Mikoto encontrou. (Mikorei).

 **Declaração:** Project K e Otomen não são meus.

 **Declaração 2:** O "segredo" foi tirado do mangá Otomen, então, spoilers deste mangá fofo. Desculpem~

 **Ps:** Desculpem caso alguns personagens tenham saído um tanto diferente.

 **S2**

Na pequena livraria "Shiro Yume" os funcionários já tinham o hábito de não estranhar a figura alta do homem ruivo que ao passar no caixa sempre tinha mangás shoujos em mãos... Este, com uma expressão séria e levemente desconfortável quando a garota com olhos coloridos comentava animada, ou o rapaz de cabelo comprido e preso em rabo-de-cavalo paralizava na hora de passar na máquina afim de contar nos arquivos.

Porém, após uma pequena conversa com o gerente despreocupado, esses casos passaram a ocorrer menos - afinal não podiam perder um cliente, ao fazê-lo sentir desconfortável ao comprar no lugar.

Suoh Mikoto costumava passar na ida do trabalho - era um guarda-costas de um bar, sendo que trabalhava à tarde até uma hora da manhã - na tal livraria, preferindo ela por ter menos pessoas se aglomerando nos corredores na hora de comprar. Não tinha problemas em comprar mangás para sua irmazinha, apenas não queria ser amolado por pessoas que nunca viu na vida.

De fato, o sorriso de agradecimento de Anna era o bastante para compensar qualquer coisa.

E por sorte, na ala privada do bar Homura reservada aos funcionários, Kusanagi Izumo, o gerente e bartender, tinha dado a chave de um dos armários... Então, dava para guardar a sacola com mangás shoujo dentro.

Por conta disso Suoh tinha conhecimento dos títulos preferidos de Anna, decorados de frente à verso, e os novos que surgiam ele salvava em um aplicativo do celular.

E dois títulos recorrentes eram "Ondas Vermelhas do Porto" e "Aurora Estrelada", da autora Aoi Reiko.

De fato, quando comprou algumas revistas com entrevistas exclusivas da Aoi Reiko, Anna ficou tão entretida com as páginas que Suoh teve que intervir para ela lembrar de fazer a lição de casa... Isso porque a garota era muito bem organizada, pelo menos melhor que o irmão mais velho.

Então...

\- Mikoto...!

\- Hum... - Virou os olhos para o lado, não conseguindo olhar para os olhos vermelhos e pidões de Anna.

\- Mikoto! - Segurou a camisa dele. - É verdade que você vai ser o guarda-costas da Aoi Reiko no Festival Anime K-mocles, no sábado, das 9 horas da manhã até 8 horas da noite?! - Os olhinhos cor de cereja brilharam.

\- ... Hum... - Coçou a cabeça, suspirando perante a derrota. - Onde ouviu isso?

\- Mamãe me contou! Por que não me disse antes, Mikoto?

\- Hum... Era para ser surpresa.

Suoh tinha muita sorte que Izumo era um gerente compreensivo, quando explicou que foi escolhido para ser o guarda-costa da autora. Certo que foi Izumo quem mostrou para ele os anúncios de guarda-costa do Festival Anime K-mocles e incentivado Mikoto a mandar a ficha dele; acabou por fazer isso incrédulo, para então receber uma ligação e combinar o encontro antes do evento iniciar.

Izumo era uma boa pessoa, e seu amigo. Ficou extremamente contente com a notícia, apenas pensando no quão feliz Anna iria ficar. E claro, fazendo Suoh sentar e ouvir todas as dicas de como andar pelo Festival, comer bem antes de comparecer e levar um bento (Suoh comia no bar, da comida que Izumo preparava), ficar atento aos fãs mais afobados, e transmitir segurança para a autora. Isso porque tinha ouvido falar (da Anna, quando ela visitava o bar de dia, quando a clientela e cardápio eram mais propensos a um ambiente familiar) que Aoi Reiko era bastante reservada, apesar de calma.

\- Mas não é incrível, Mikoto? Você ser aceito para ser o guarda-costas da autora que sua irmã adora. - A senhora Suoh já estava fazendo as devidas preparações para os bentos que iria fazer para os dias seguintes. Ainda bem que não trabalhava de sábado, então, pelo bem dos filhos (mais pela filha), iria acordar cedo no final de semana para fazer os lanches que iriam comer. Isso porque sempre era bom estar preparado em questão de comida e bebida nesses Festivais.

\- Hum... - Tomava chá de camomila para conseguir dormir à noite e acordar cedo. Tinha tirado sexta para descansar e reeducar o horário de despertar, sendo preciso ser puxado pela mãe para sair da cama de manhã.

\- Infelizmente tenho que fazer hora extra, mas... Papai irá buscar vocês. - Se desculpou o senhor Suoh, preocupado com o dia seguinte.

\- Não precisa passar mais tarde, eu volto de trem, pai. - Comentou Mikoto, comendo um lanche (alegando para a mãe que não iria conseguir dormir de barriga vazia).

\- Não seja assim, filho. Claro que irei passar no final do seu trabalho para te pegar. - Disse determinado.

\- Mikoto, não deixe de ligar para o seu pai. Não irá doer fazer isso. - Disse a mãe. - Agora, suba e faça como Anna; já para a cama.

\- Hum... 'Noite. - Bocejou, deixando o copo e prato vazios na pia e subindo para o quarto.

Amanhã iria ser cansativo.

 **S2**

E de fato estava sendo cansativo logo na primeira hora.

Às 8 horas da manhã, após se despedirem do pai (que chorosamente dizia para tomarem cuidado no Festival e qualquer coisa ligar para ele), sairem do estacionamento e entrarem (quando Suoh mostrou a etiqueta de funcionário do Festival), andaram até se aproximarem do coordenador, que identificou imediatamente o ruivo alto e com músculos perfeito para ser o guarda-costas.

\- Bom dia! Céus, ainda bem que você chegou! - Olhou para o relógio no pulso. - Bem, o trânsito certamente não está a favor do horário! Certo, certo; Sou o Coordenador Yukari, muito prazer! - O homem "elegante" sorriu, olhando para as duas e acenando para a menina. - Oh! Trouxe a família junto? Bem, bem, contanto que respeitem as ordens... Quero dizer, daqui a pouco iremos abrir para o público, mas... Me diga, jovenzinha.

Yukari abaixou-se, ficando na altura da Anna.

\- Você deve estar querendo ver a Sra. Aoi Reiko, certo? Muito esperta da sua parte! Mas, infelizmente, não posso permitir que a veja exclusivamente antes das outras pessoas! - Sorriu. - Mas, como chegou cedo, poderá ser a primeira a pedir o autógrafo e tirar foto com ela!

\- C-certo. - Apesar de animada, Anna aceitou a condição.

\- Bem, tem uma ala para a imprensa que tem cadeiras, água, refrigerante. Vamos ver... Iwa-san! Iwa-san! Por favor, duas etiquetas aqui! - Um homem mais velho chegou perto e, após a explicação, concordou em ir trazer as etiquetas para as duas. - E aqui está o mapa do prédio! O estande da Sra. Aoi Reiko está logo ali, naquela mesa cheia de babados rosas e formas de coração! Mas nem pense em ir lá bisbilhotar, mocinha!- Yukari piscou, e se levantou.

\- Quanto ao senhor... Hum, Suoh Mikoto, certo? Por favor, venha comigo~ Irei te guiar e mostrar as entradas e saídas do prédio, e depois iremos ver se a Sra. Aoi Reiko está pronta para conhecê-lo! Mulheres, demoram para se arrumar!

Apesar da especificação, Yukari - que era homem - tinha preparado a maquiagem desde o dia anterior.

Suoh concordou, vendo a mãe e Anna irem para a sala da imprensa e gravando o lugar. Andar com Yukari era cansativo, mas ele no final explicou bem onde tinha banheiros, saídas e entradas. Perto das 9 horas, Yukari apressadamente andou para o estande mais cor de rosa que tinha por ali.

\- Nagare-chan! Nagare-chan! Como está indo com a Sra. Aoi Reiko?

\- ... Hum? - Olhou para cima. Estava ocupado com o jogo portátil nas mãos, sentado numa cadeira do lado da porta do pequeno cômodo onde estava o agente da Editora onde os mangás eram publicados, e a parte do trocador de roupas, banheiro, onde Aoi Reiko estava se arrumando.

\- NAGARE-CHAN! - Yukari gritou, abobado com a negligência do sobrinho. Nisso, bateu três vezes na porta e entrou, lançando um olhar para o rapaz de franjinha de lado: "Irei conversar com você depois". - Sra. Aoi Reiko! Fushimi-san! Aqui está o guarda-costas que irá acompanhar vocês hoje! - Anunciou.

No pequeno cômodo estavam as paredes brancas, um sofá, uma mesinha, um armário e uma parede com porta onde estava o banheiro. Sentado no sofá, estava um rapaz bem jovem - jovem demais para ser um agente ou editor - que vestia uma roupa formal, que denotava ainda mais o quão jovem era. Porém, a atitude dele era a de um senhor de idade rabugento.

\- Caso Aoi Reiko estivesse lá fora na rua, ela iria te ouvir do jeito que você gritou, Yukari-san. - Disse, simplesmente.

\- Desculpe pela gritaria! Mas o horário está ficando pequeno! Este é Suoh Mikoto, o guarda-costas de vocês, e por favor se entendam! Preciso avaliar como estão os outros estandes! Thauzinho! - E com isso, saiu.

\- ...

\- ... Tcs. - Suspirando, o rapaz mais novo se levantou, inclinando-se com certo respeito. - Sou Fushimi Saruhiko. Prazer. Conto com seu trabalho no dia de hoje...

\- Souh Mikoto. - Inclinou-se levemente também, notando agora que o rapaz era realmente jovem, pela altura apresentada.

\- Hum... - Olhou para o relógio. Vinte minutos para começar o evento. Indo para a porta, bateu levemente na porta. - Aoi Reiko, aqui est-

Antes que Fushimi conseguisse terminar, a porta do banheiro se abriu revelando... Um homem. Alto, pelo menos mais alto que o tal Fushimi. Porém de aparência muito delicada, que fez Suoh confundi-lo com uma mulher de porte forte, até ouvir a voz rouca e ter tempo para analisar melhor que não tinha nenhum volume na região do peito, sob o roupão azul-claro.

O rosto continha uma beleza que tinha atingido em cheio os olhos dourados de Suoh; Mesmo por trás dos óculos, os olhos lilases bem delineados eram tranquilos, porém o sexto sentido de Suoh dizia serem perigosos. Nas bochechas coradas, porém, estavam com uma maquiagem rosada bem feita em contraste com a pele pálida dele. Em uma das mãos, o rapaz moreno de óculos estava segurando um batom líquido rosa claro...

\- Fushimi-kun, creio que eu deveria usar a saia com várias camadas ao invés desta reta, que é muito formal e-

Silêncio.

A expressão de surpresa foi algo doce de ver no rosto daquele homem, Suoh pensou. Em contraste com a falta de expressão e pensamentos incrédulos que Fushimi estava tendo, que aquilo tinha acontecido. Todo o cuidado para nada.

\- ... Oh, queira me desculpar a aparência. - O homem imediatamente sorriu, retomando a compostura e ajeitando os cabelos atrás da orelha, em um gesto distraido. Aquilo atiçou o interior de Mikoto. - Imagino que esteja pensando o por que de eu estar aqui, porém... Prazer, sou Munakata Reisi, mais conhecido pelo meu pseudônimo Aoi Reiko.

\- ... Ah. - Foi tudo que Suoh conseguiu dizer. Então, Aoi Reiko era um... homem?

\- Gostaria que não pense mal de mim por usar um nome feminino para trabalhar, ou - como pode perceber -, estar me arrumando para me parecer com uma mulher. Isso é para não trair os sentimentos puros das minhas leitoras.

\- . . . - Apesar da explicação que Reisi estava dando, a mente de Suoh estava rodeando aquelas capas de revista com fotos pequenas da Aoi Reiko, e tentava comparar com a pessoa que estava à frente dele. Porém, nunca tinha folheado bem o interior dessas revistas, e as fotos pareciam ter passado por phothoshop para acentuar traços mais femininos. No fim, apenas balançou a cabeça, imaginando qual seria a reação de Anna se contasse isso para ela. Ah, e Aoi Reiko era loira também, embora sempre nas fotos estivesse usando chapéu...

\- ... por isso, gostaria que não espalhasse sobre minha identidade.

\- Hum?

\- Você não estava prestando atenção? - Fushimi parecia revoltado, com a mão no rosto, estressado com tudo aquilo.

Subtamente, após três batidas na porta, entrou uma mulher loira de cabelo preso, vestida formalmente também e com uma mala de academia no braço, afobada.

\- Desculpe a demora, o trânsito estava terrível e...

Fechando a porta, os olho dela rapidamente se encontraram com a presença estranha de Suoh e... Munakata relativamente maquiado, fora do banheiro. Ela pensou rápido.

\- ... V-você deve ser o guarda-costas, certo? Muito prazer, sou Aoi Reiko. Estes são meu editor e meu maquiador, não ligue tanto para ele, ele gosta de se maquiar para aparecer nas fotos e-

\- Awashima-san, não precisa disso. - Fushimi murmurou irritado. - Munakata já fez o favor de se explicar, sem levar em conta que este homem pode ou não querer fazer chantagem em espalhar o "segredo".

\- Oh... Oh. - Absorvendo a informação, a loira acabou por ficar relativamente sem reação. Respirando, olhou séria para o ruivo. - Por favor, não diga isso Fushimi. Tenho certeza que explicando, tudo dará certo.

\- Bela postura, Awashima-san. - Munakata apenas sorriu, tranquilo. Talvez muito tranquilo para aquela situação. - Mas, é verdade o que Fushimi-kun disse. Em nome de preservar minha imagem, o que gostaria em troca?

\- Munakata-san, talvez eu devesse fazer essa negociação-

\- Visita.

\- Hum? - Os três não entenderam em uníssimo.

\- . . . Gostaria que visitasse minha casa, e conversasse com minha irmã. Ela é uma fã sua. - Foi a primeira coisa que pensou, não por maldade, apenas querendo a felicidade de Anna.

\- ... Você tem noção do que está pedindo? - Fushimi não queria aceitar aquilo; entrevistas para revistas já eram complicadas, imagine encontro com fã, se algo desse errado.

\- Oh, você tem uma irmã que é minha fã? Que honra. Aceito, embora... Devo dizer que não poderá dizer à ela que na verdade sou um homem. Apesar de fãs quererem saber tudo sobre seus ídolos, quando percebem que seus ídolos tem defeitos, isso é de cortar o coração. Dos fãs.

\- Hum... Então está combinado, Munakata. - Sorriu, simpático.

E Munakata gostou dessa atitude.

Não que ele estivesse atrás de um namorado, apenas, foi uma boa reação que recebeu ao invés de um escandalo ou comentários irônicos e desagradáveis.

\- Creio que esteja tudo bem assim, Fushimi-kun, Awashima-san. - Sorriu para o seus editores, tranquilizando-os.

\- . . . Tcs. - O jovem coçou a cabeça, porém ficou quieto, aceitando. Isso era parte do trabalho, e o importante era monitorar aquilo agora.

\- Bom, então... Contamos com sua cooperação. - Awashima se inclinou, grata pelo entendimento que chegou com o ruivo. - Creio que devemos começar de novo; sou Awashima Seri, editora de Munakata Reisi... Acabo por também ajudar com a maquiagem, entrevistas (junto com Fushimi-kun), conhecimento em geral e combinação de roupa.

\- Sim, Awashima-san realmente é de grande ajuda. Embora, eu tente me aprimorar nessas áreas; e na parte de moda, creio que estou chegando lá. - Munakata complementou, orgulhoso.

\- Hum... - Suoh piscou, não entendendo muito bem essa pequena palestra de esforços que editores e produtores tinham, mas, apenas acenou com a cabeça. - Suoh Mikoto, prazer.

\- Munakata, Awashima, o tempo está passando e você ainda não está pronto. - Fushimi lembrou a todos que estavam em um Festival, prestes a começar.

\- Oh, é verdade. Suoh-san, esteja a vontade. O coordenador disponibilizou garrafas de água, refrigerante (nessa pequena geladeira) e alguns salgados, caso esteja com fome. Ah, também tem várias revistas interessantes-

E antes que Munakata começasse a enumerar as revistas que tinha folheado antes, foi puxado por Awashima para dentro do banheiro, enquanto esta pedia para Fushimi trazer algumas peças do armário.

Ficando só, Suoh acabou assaltando os salgadinhos (sem remorço) e esperou pacientemente no sofá, ficando com sono... Apesar das conversas que ouvia através da porta, sobre qual roupa usar, para Munakata ficar parado enquanto Seri ajudava a colocar a peruca...

Após vários minutos, Suoh foi acordado do cochilo pelo barulho da porta se abrindo. E, realmente, não parecia ter saído a mesma pessoa que entrou antes. Vestido com uma blusinha de manga comprida branca cheia de rendinhas, um colete rosado com botões dourados (e na região do peito tinha um volume considerável também... Devia ser obra da Awashima.), um lenço rosa com detalhes dourados amarrado ao redor do pescoço, uma saia com várias camadas em tons de rosa que chegava até os joelhos, meia-calça branca, e sapatilhas decoradas com pequenas rosas. Munakata usava uma peruca loira, com um corte liso e que chegava até os ombros. E sobre a cabeça, uma boina rosa com detalhes costurados em linha branca.

Para Suoh, Munakata mais se assemelhava a uma modelo do que uma autora, porém, ainda dava para reconhecer os detalhes no rosto da, agora, Aoi Reiko.

\- Como estou? - Munakata sorriu para Suoh, caminhando calmamente e com total controle, acostumado as sapatilhas. Parecia mesmo uma moça alta e elegante, talvez estrangeira.

\- Está bonita... - Murmurou, hipnotizado conforme olhava mais e mais a figura rosa de Munakata.

\- Bom ouvir isso. - Parecendo se animar, o autor se virou para Awashima e Fushimi. A mulher parecia levemente cansada - mesmo antes de tudo começar -, porém satisfeita com o resultado. Já Fushimi lançou um olhar sério para Suoh, porém não disse nada.

Batidas na porta.

\- Sra. Aoi Reiko! Está pronta?! Já vamos abrir as portas para iniciar o evento! - Yukari gritou, esperando ansioso.

\- Já estamos saindo! - A voz calma e densa de antes foi trocada por uma fina e animada, o que fez Suoh estranhar imensamente. Porém, não disse nada.

Antes de sairem, porém, ficou curioso com algo que pensou e perguntou para Fushimi se Yukari sabia do segredo de Aoi Reiko. Ele disse que Munakata tinha chego com um casaco, lenço e óculos escuros na cabeça, dando a desculpa de que era por questão de segurança.

E assim, sairam.

 **S2 S2**

De fato, Anna foi a primeira a estar na fila já formada de meninas, moças e mulheres mais velhas. Mal tinham passado dez minutos e a fila já estava longa. Suoh sorriu para a irmãzinha e para a mãe, quando Anna se aproximou da mesa com um lençol rendado e canetas de tinta vermelha em um pote todo decorado.

Tìmida, começou a explicar que adorava com todo o coração os trabalhos que ela fez, e acompanhava todos que ela lançava. Munakata foi extremamente gentil com a pequena dama, agradecendo e esperando que seus trabalhos continuassem a inspirar Anna no futuro. Ao final, deu o autógrafo e tirou foto com ela.

Infelizmente o tempo da Anna tinha acabado e a fila tinha que andar. Após a despedida, a Sra. Suoh falou com o filho que iriam andar pelo evento e quando estivessem satisfeitas, ou cansadas demais, iriam vir se encontrar com ele antes de irem embora. Suoh concordou, fazendo carinho na cabeça de Anna e dizendo para elas tomarem cuidado.

E assim, longas horas foram tomadas por muitas fãs se expressando de diversos modos em frente à autora que adoravam; algumas tímidas como Anna, outras animadíssimas, até demais por sinal... Outras simplesmente formais, só que claramente felizes por dentro, e todas educadas. Certo que quase não tinham meninos na fila (acompanhando as irmãs, ou simplesmente porque também eram fãs), para fazerem algo impróprio, mas para a surpresa de Suoh também não tinham meninas travessas que tentariam - na visão dele - agarrar ou puxar o cabelo, ou a boina de Aoi Reiko.

Menos trabalho para ele.

E falando em trabalho, observando Munakata por todo esse tempo, ele não deixava transparecer em nenhum momento que estava ficando cansado. Em alguns momentos tomava um copo de água para aliviar a voz forçada, porém não perdia a calma, parecendo altamente treinado para aquele dia.

Era um profissional, apesar da aparência delicada.

 **S2 S2**

Suoh tinha conseguido fazer Anna e a mãe almoçarem no pequeno cômodo disponibilizado para Aoi Reiko e a equipe ficarem. Foi muito rápido, visto que tinham pessoas esperando na fila do segundo horário do dia. Anna tinha ficado maravilhada uma segunda vez, comendo no mesmo sofá que Aoi Reiko e tendo uma conversa rápida.

E maravilhada uma terceira vez, após Awashima dizer que por todo o esforço que Suoh estava colocando em fazer o trabalho bem feito, tinham combinado de arranjar um tempo para visitar a casa da Anna... Com a permissão da mãe, claro.

Suoh pensou que nunca tinha visto a irmã mais alegre e com a cabeça perdida antes.

Nem quando ela abria os presentes de aniversário que ele deu nesses anos...

. . .

Conforme o esperado, Anna e a mãe estavam muito cansadas para continuar a andar no Festival, e foram antes de Suoh para casa. O evento prosseguiu até tarde da noite, sem tantas complicações como o ruivo esperava, visto que o público tinha diminuido.

Quando chegou a hora de fechar, às 9:20 da noite, Suoh estava dentro do cômodo de espera junto com Munakata. Fushimi estava do lado de fora, tentando achar um sinal melhor para ligar para o táxi pegar eles. Awashima tinha ido ao banheiro, e Reisi agora estava no banheiro trocandod e roupa e tirando a peruca e a maquiagem. Suoh estava sentado no sofá, conversando.

\- Hoje foi um dia extremamente produtivo. Creio que em parte é graças a sua presença, Suoh. - Munakata dizia, passando uma esponjinha no rosto. - Um perfeito guarda-costas, se me permite dizer.

\- Hum... Você é sempre assim?

\- Assim como? - Saiu do banheiro (que estava de porta aberta) e se virou para o ruivo.

\- Tão... educado.

\- Oh... Huhu, não está acostumado com tais formalidades?

O pequeno risinho no rosto do moreno pareceu tirar um pouco desse encanto de bom moço que Suoh tinha formado do moreno, mas nada tão significante. Apenas, alguém normal. Normal, porém popular, sério com o trabalho que tinha e de moral forte, conforme viu como Munakata tratava os fãs. Mesmo no momento de descanso, quando trouxe a irmãzinha, Munakata não se deixou desanimar ou sorrir. Em grande contraste com a cara fechada de Mikoto. Isso o tinha marcado profundamente, e refletindo mais calmo agora, tinha respeito por Munakata Reisi, por mais que o "segredo" dele fosse questionável.

\- Hunf... Trabalho em um bar. A formalidade vai diminuindo conforme a noite chega.

\- Oh, entendo... - Munakata murmurou, retirando a peruca, os grampos no cabelo e ajeitando as mechas pretas para voltarem ao normal. - Apesar de algumas pessoas desejarem afogar as mágoas, ou terem alguma distração forçada, creio que elas deveriam saber dos próprios limites antes de se aventurarem em uma ação que pode acabar em um desmaio ou mal estar...

Mikoto assistiu aquilo com mais atenção que devia, até o momento que acordou.

\- . . . Está querendo acabar com o meu trabalho, Munakata?

\- Hum... Não foi o que eu quis dizer. Mas, caso quiser uma mudança de ambiente no trabalho, posso contratá-lo mais vezes para me acompanhar em mais eventos e entrevistas.

Sem riso, apenas uma declaração calma e direta, enquanto o moreno escovava o cabelo. Suoh não enxergou nenhum sinal de ironia, Munakata falava sério.

\- Oh...? Bem, nesse caso... que tal passar o seu número de telefone, Munakata?

\- Entendo. Não diga isso para Fushimi-kun, ele é extremamente preocupado com essas questões de comunicação. - Pegando o celular das mãos de Suoh, imediatamente gravou o número na agenda do guarda-costas.

\- ...

\- Aqui está. - Mais silêncio, e uma expressão surpresa no rosto de Mikoto. - Hum? O que foi, Suoh?

\- Nada... - Suspirou em seguida, recebendo o celular de volta. - Apenas, dando seu número tão fácil assim...

Agora entendia o por que de Fushimi ser estressado daquele jeito.

\- Oh, preocupado? - Sorriu contente, sentando-se ao lado de Suoh no sofá. - Deixe-me desenvolver melhor, então. Conheci sua família, e sua irmã que simplesmente adora meus trabalhos. Vejo que você se preocupa com a felicidade dela, e entende que meus trabalhos não tem nada de alarmante ou mal para a integridade das pessoas. Logo, caso esse meu segredo viesse a tona, minha carreira - infelizmente - seria dizimada, sem ao menos tentarem entender a situação. Apesar de respeitar a escolha de um fã deixar de apoiar uma celebridade que tenha feito algo ilegal, ou perto disso, não creio estar fazendo nada de errado para ser odiado profundamente. Quero dizer, muitos produtores de conteúdo já usaram e usam pseudônimos.

\- ... Você acha que é uma celebridade? - Foi tudo o que Suoh filtrou daquela palestra.

\- . . . Bem, popular realmente sou. - Acabou rindo, tranquilizando-se após essa observação que Suoh teve. - Ou melhor, Aoi Reiko é realmente popular.

\- Hum...

Novamente, Munakata estava um pouco mais natural na parte da aparência só que usando aquelas roupas cheias de babados e rosa. Pensativo, Suoh percebeu que estranhava mais quando o moreno usava peruca loira e maquiagem do que quando estava daquele jeito. Ah, e sem enchimentos.

\- ...

\- Ora... ficou silencioso repentinamente. O que ocorreu? - Levando à mão para o queixo, Munakata observou Mikoto, e quem sabe, o que ele estava pensando.

\- Você sempre usa essas roupas detalhadas?

\- Apesar quando tenho que me declarar como Aoi Reiko e falar com fãs, embora... Também quando precisei provar várias roupas para achar as peças ideais e que me cairiam bem, junto com Awashima. Realmente, combinar roupas de forma a ficar com uma boa aparência, estar na moda e ainda ficar confortável no corpo é muito estressante. - Munakata pareceu se lembrar das discussões que tinha com Awashima, quanto a combinar peças de roupa. E de como o gosto dele não estava na moda... Triste.

"Oh, e... Não. Não faço encontros com meus editores ou trabalho usando estas roupas. De fato, meu guarda-roupa para vida pessoal é restrito. Roupas simples e confortáveis. Embora, tenha algumas camisas com estampas, embora... meus colegas sempre criticam os meus gostos quanto a estampas e suas cores."

\- Hum... Você fica muito bem nessa roupa, Munakata. - Suoh sentiu a necessidade de dizer.

\- Caso esteja interessado, podemos marcar um encontro - quando eu conseguir adiantar meus capítulos - para que você possa me ver com roupas mais norm- . . . Oh, desculpe, o que disse?

\- Você fica bem nessa roupa, Munakata. - Suoh repetiu.

\- ... Muito obrigado pelo elogio sincero, creio eu. - Apesar de não querer deixar aquilo tão claro, Reisi não conseguiu conter o sorriso feliz que pintou no rosto dele, fazendo-o ficar mais encantador aos olhos de Mikoto.

\- Eu não tenho o por que mentir sobre isso para você.

\- Bem... Um bom irmão preza pela condição dos ídolos da irmã mais nova... - O autor murmurou.

\- Mentiras nos levam a decepção; a verdade nos faz fortes.

Foi algo fluido, tanto que Suoh não teve a delicadeza de perceber o quão aquilo poderia afetar Munakata. Este apenas fechou os olhos, parecendo refletir o que tinha ouvido com empenho. Tarde demais, quando Suoh endireitou a coluna e olhou preocupado para o moreno. Certo, talvez não fosse tão bom em falar coisas filosoficas.

\- Sim, devo dizer que são sábias palavras essas, Suoh. - Riu com calma, voltando a observar o ruivo. - ... Ah, preocupado? Huhu, você é realmente singular, Suoh Mikoto.

\- ... Obrigado? - Olhou confuso para Munakata, não sabendo se foi elogiado ou mal falado, na verdade. Assim, querendo reparar, acabou por segurar a mão do moreno. - Apenas faça o que te fizer feliz, Munakata...

\- ... Eu estou fazendo, Suoh. Obrigado pela preocupação. Embora, esta questão sobre revelar que sou um homem, eu já tenha posto em uma ideia válida várias vezes; embora, meus trabalhos sempre me fazem focar para trabalhar nos arcos dos personagens e melhorar os meus traços. Sempre acaba por Fushimi-kun e Awashima-san terem que lidar quanto a minha imagem quando é transmitida para as mídias...

E, como se estivessem em um bar, após o trabalho, relaxando, Munakata voltou a discursar sobre esse aspecto da vida que estava levando enquanto Suoh ouvia com atenção e passava a se importar e descobrir mais sobre o moreno. Ouviu também os esforços e complicações que o outro tinha passado em algumas obras, o quão apertado os prazos eram, a visão de mundo que transmitia - ou pelo menos esperava que as leitoras entendessem como ele - nos traços que desenhava, na valiosa ajuda experiente que Fushimi e Awashima davam a ele...

. . . Para então serem interrompidos por um Fushimi irado, que pediu(mandou) Munakata nunca mais colocar o celular dele no silencioso, porque o táxi estava esperando há muito tempo.

 **S2 S2**

\- . . . Sinto muito pela demora. - Suoh bocejou, sentando junto a mesinha da lanchonete.

\- Não faz mal, Mikoto. - Munakata sorriu do outro lado da mesinha, tendo pedido uma xícara de chá, enquanto lia uma revista de moda. - Foram apenas vinte minutos. Vinte minutos a menos que podemos passar juntos, visto que nesta semana está muito corrida devido ao fechamento do arco.

\- Hum . . .

Suoh sabia que Munakata devia estar furioso com ele, visto que tinham ficado sem se encontrar durante muito tempo pelo trabalho duro do moreno.

Após o belo encontro que Anna teve com sua autora preferida, em casa, acabou por ocorrer a subta mudança quanto a imagem na mídia da autora Aoi Reiko. Conseguindo conciliar os prazos, aceitou dar mais entrevistas para as revistas, jornais e fãs que tinham blogs. E Suoh foi chamado todas essas vezes, tendo que entrar no prédio da Editora Damocles, e sair acompanhando Munakata todo enfeitado, tratando-o como uma dama.

Dois meses depois, Munakata terminou a obra "Aurora Estrelada" para quase imediatamente lançar a nova obra "Céu de Rosas Carmim", com uma temática mais centrada quanto as mentiras e verdades que as pessoas passavam para conseguir viver na sociedade...

Inspirador.

Tanto que no mês que foi lançado era difícil conseguir achar cópias restantes.

E agora, na rotina de Munakata (ou que pelo menos tentava), ele tinha se dado ao luxo de se encontrar para comer com Suoh. Este tinha aceitado não pela irmã, mas por desejar se encontrar com Munakata como naquele dia do Festival, quando conversavam sem restrições ou preocupações.

E ali estava Suoh, tendo acabado de pedir um lanche e um refrigerante, observando Munakata tentar não transmitir que estava incomodado quanto a falta de comprometimento de cumprir os horários de Mikoto. Tomando chá de Camomila, desta vez. E um prato com bolinho de chocolate.

\- Hum... Munakata.

\- Sim, Suoh? - Abaixou a revista, sorrindo para ele. Ao redor, algumas pessoas sentadas mais próximas aos dois estavam observando com curiosidade o homem segurando uma revista rosa cheia de peças extremamente decoradas, voltada para mulheres.

\- Parabéns pelo Prêmio Rosa... Vermelha...

\- Oh, você está querendo dizer o Prêmio Rosa Dourada, dado pela minha... quero dizer, pela Editora Damocles para autores com maior destaque do semestre? Agradeça à Anna por mim.

Droga.

Se pelo menos tivesse prestado mais atenção no jantar de ontem, talvez Munakata não diria isso.

\- Hum... - Sem conseguir pensar em mais nada para acalmar o moreno, Mikoto tirou uma caixinha de dentro da blusa e colocou no meio da mesa.

\- . . . Ora, um presente? - Piscando, ergueu os olhos lilases para o ruivo. Este, apenas acenou com a cabeça, tentando relaxar. - Muito obrigado, embora, não precisava fazer isso Suoh. - Pegou a caixinha preta de veludo, trazendo mais para perto. Ao redor dela, estava amarrada com um laço vermelho. - Oh, macia... Bem, o Prêmio Rosa Dourada é apenas um origami de coelho de 18 centímetros, feito com um papel dourado com estampa de rosas, dado a cada semestre. Eu já tenho muitos, embora não quisesse me vangloriar-

\- Não foi por você ter ganhado... Comprei antes disso. - Suoh murmurou, olhando para a praça ali perto.

\- Oh...? - Enquanto girava a caixinha, tinha encontrado uma etiqueta no fundo, marcando a data. De fato, foi antes de ter o o anúncio que Aoi Reiko tinha ganho o prêmio. - Então, por quê...?

\- Ficamos muitos dias sem nos ver, ou mandar mensagem... Certo? - Murmurou. Agora era a vez de Suoh de se fazer de irritado.

\- Bem... Sim. Mas, ainda não entendo o por que de comprar um presente.

\- Hum... Estava pensando em, termos algo para olhar... E lembrarmos um do outro... - A voz de Mikoto saiu um tanto sonhadora, apesar de densa.

\- Obrigado por se atentar a cena da minha nova obra, Suoh. - Sorriu.

De fato, Anna estava insuportável no último mês.

\- Mas, espere...

Munakata pensava que Suoh não era do tipo que tinha a sensibilidade de escolher um presente adequado para transmitir os sentimentos da forma como queria, embora... Do modo como ele declarou, certamente...

Aquilo significava algo.

Desfazendo o laço vermelho e abrindo a caixinha, mostrava ali dentro uma almofadinha com duas frestas onde estava apenas um anel prateado com uma pedrinha vermelha no meio, e uma faixa mais clara no centro também.

\- . . . Mikoto... - Murmurou, surpreso e sem palavras.

\- Hum... Anna comentou sobre sua história, sobre, ter algo que possa lembrar o outro... enquanto estão longes.

Munakata, antes muito ocupado em se mostrar irritado com Suoh e observar mais a revista do que ele, apenas agora tinha notado o anel prateado com uma pedrinha azul no dedo dele.

\- Mikoto. Obrigado. - Sorriu, corando e colocando o anel que tinha recebido no dedo também.

Estavam combinando.

 **S2 S2**

\- Hum...

\- ...

\- Huuummmm...

\- ... O que foi, Anna? - Mikoto estava comendo pão com ovo no café da manhã, enquanto era encarado intensamente pela irmãa caneca deczinha.

\- Mikoto... deixe-me ver sua mão!

\- Hum?

\- Sua mão, Mikoto! - Pediu.

\- Hum... - Colocou a caneca de café na mesa, dando a mão para ela enquanto mastigava o pão.

Anna então passou a analisar bem de perto o novo anel que tinha surgido na mão do irmão. Não que isso fosse estranho; Suoh costumava usar colar, brinco na orelha, e anéis também. Só que aquele era diferente.

Assim, Anna puxou a revista - a coleção dela tinha aumentado consideravelmente - com a última entrevista da Aoi Reiko, várias fotos, e em uma das mãos dela...

Um anel. Como o de Mikoto, só que com pedrinha diferente.

E então, somando 2 + 2 na cabeça, Anna disse maravilhada ao lembrar dos trabalhinhos extras que Suoh estava tendo nos últimos meses:

\- MEU IRMÃO ESTÁ NAMORANDO AOI REIKO!

E depois disso, Suoh teve um looooooongo dia.

 **S2 S2**

 _Chibi:_ Feliz aniversário Amy! - Vai para a Lua para colocar a cara debaixo do travesseiro. - Por que deixamos tudo para a última hora? Não sei, só sei que foi assim... _(Quem sabe vou tirar um dia para revisar.)_

Depois disso, acho que ninguém vai ver a Anna como antes xD


End file.
